koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Hideie Ukita
Hideie Ukita was one of the five generals appointed by Hideyoshi to care for his heir after his death. After he saved Mitsunari from an assassination attempt, he joins the Western Army at Sekigahara. His height in Saihai no Yukue is 168 cm (5'6") and he is 21 years old. He reads as a hobby and has no extreme likes or dislikes. Role in Games Samurai Warriors During Musashi's story in Samurai Warriors 2, he is among the few Western generals still on the field, leading the remnants of Mitsunari's army. His servant, Musashi Miyamoto, tries his best to protect him from Kobayakawa's army. Ukita protects the remnants of the main camp to honor his loyalty to the Toyotomis, and holds out long enough for them to escape. Before retreating, he thanks Musashi for his servitude and duty. Hideie is given a more prominent role in the sequel. He is normally a generic officer for the Toyotomi and Western Armies, but is the Western commander at the siege of Fushimi Castle. He condemns the Tokugawa as enemies of the state and orders Fushimi Castle to be burnt down as a message to Ieyasu. Kessen Ukita is one of the largest units for the Western Army in Kessen. He has average military stats but a good number of riflemen and archers. A loyal man for Mitsunari, he will agree to any of his orders. He doubts Josui's sincerity, claiming that the man's greedy ambition is unfit to lead the Toyotomi forces. Like many Western generals, he can either live to end Ieyasu or disappear sometime after they lose Sekigahara. In the latter scenario, he stays with the Toyotomis until Seta or Osaka Castle. In one of the Tokugawa's scenarios, both he and Ii will die during the battle at Fuji. Saihai no Yukue He is an arrogant, high-classed general in Saihai no Yukue. He brags about his "supreme" intellect and often gives degrading nicknames to his allies and enemies. When he talks, yellow sparkles surround his head. Never seeing eye to eye with the lower class, Ukita generally believes he can handle any obstacle without anyone's help. In reality, he only wants to prove himself as a worthy successor to his family. After Mitsunari tells him to sternly believe in his orders and allies, Ukita softens and begins to emphasize with his comrades. Although he's sometimes annoyed by Ukita's bragging, Mitsunari comes to see him as a good friend. Once his lord learns the reasons behind Fukushima's grudge, Ukita berates the Eastern general as a weakling who cannot overcome the past and personally rids him from the battlefield. After Yoshitsugu and Sakon's deaths, Ukita is routed by the enemy. His vassal, Takenori Akashi, sacrifices his life to ensure his lord's safety. He fled from the field but his whereabouts remain unknown for the rest of the game. According to the official databook, he is exiled to Hachijojima several days after Sekigahara concludes. Voice Actors *Kirby Morrow - Kessen (English) *Taiki Matsuno - Kessen (Japanese) Quotes *"Those farm boys of Tokugawa are of no threat!" ::~~Agreeing to attack; Kessen *"Even if they're crabs, shrimp, and boars, I'll slaughter them all!" ::~~Saihai no Yukue Historical Info Gallery Image:Ukita-kessen.jpg|Ukita in Kessen Hideie-nobunyagayabou.jpeg|Ukita Miideie in Nobunyaga no Yabou Category:Samurai Warriors Non-player characters Category:Kessen Characters Category:Saihai no Yukue Characters